covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Empire of the Amicus
The Holy Empire of the Amicus was in the making when the Holy Roman Empire fell less than a century after its creation. All of the former empire fell into chaos. When the crusades came around, foreign armies came through the former empire and many of the people left with them to join the crusades. Many of these people came to form the Teutonic Knights in the city of Acre. When the christian forces in the Holy Land were defeated, the Teutonic Knights left to the Southern Baltic coast lay. They conquered the area and begun to convert the pagans to Christianity. They created a Kingdom, which had the same royal family as of today. Many Germans began to arrive in the Kingdom so that they could live in a stable nation. The last act of the Teutonic Knights was to conquer the remaining lands of Germany. The rest of Germany was split so badly and there was so much infighting, the Kingdom conquered the area in a few years. The Teutonic Knights were then disbanded because the King believed that the order was planning to overthrow them. In 1497, the Kingdom then went to war with the Hapsburgs of Austria over a small border conflict. This war ended after years of fighting, Austria was to be absorbed into the Kingdom. Our King in 1563 converted to Lutheranism, with this, many people fearful of the catholic king, then openly admit to being Lutheran. This causes tension for the remainder of the century when civil war broke out. This war lasted for many years but the original Kingdom won out in the end. Our King then declared himself as Emperor of the Empire of the Amicus. Amicus is latin for friendship. The King did not want the people to forget their roots in Rome and the Roman Catholic Church. In 1804, Napoleon of France attempted to invade the Empire of the Amicus. This war lasts until 1809. Most of the fighting was done within the Amicus, but Russia and the other European nations aided in the fighting against France. When the war ended, the Empire of the Amicus annexed the low countries, when Napoleon marched through these nations, he destroyed the governments that existed there. In 1914, the first great war began. The fighting started when a large naval battle occured between Amicus and British naval forces in the english channel. No one knows who started the fighting. The sides of the war was, Britain, France, Italy, and Russia against the Amicus, the Ottoman Empire, and many of the eastern European states including Hungary and Czechoslovakia. The Ottomans began invading the Balkan nations and ended up conquering them. By the end of the war, the Sultanate fell and the Republic of Turkey was formed. All the land that was conquered was still controlled by Turkey however. The Amicus conquered Denmark and Sweden in the war. Russia left the war and gave land to the Amicus, these included Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. The war ended in 1918 due to the fact that both sides wanted to end the war because the western front was too bloody and millions of soldiers on both sides were dying from trenchwarfare. The second Great War began in 1942 when the Soviet Union invaded the Amicus, Finland, and Norway. Britain joined in the war wanting to defend Finland and Norway from Soviet aggression. France invaded the Amicus to gain land that was taken after the last Great War. With Soviet aid, the communists in China were able to unify China. China ended up conquering Japan and the rest Southeast Asia throughout the war. The war ended with the Amicus creating the first atomic weapon. Two bombs were dropped, one on Leningrad and another on Moscow. The Soviets surrendered in 1948 and gave Norway, Finland, and Sweden to the Amicus. The war in the pacific goes on for many more years with India gaining its independence from Britain and becoming Communist. China, the Soviet Union, and India create a communist alliance and were enemies of the entire western world. The Amicus gave blueprints for an atomic bomb to Great Britain and the United States of America. The commies soon began building their own atomic weapons. Starting in 1950, the world entered an era of never ending chaos. There were wars all over Earth with the major players taking opposite sides in it but there were no direct conflict between the nations. In the year 2001, there was a war in the middle east. The Western World against the Commies of the east. There was also a large group of Islamic Extremists who were trying to form their own nation. These extremists somehow got hold of a nuclear weapon. They used it in the city of Jerusalem where there were large amounts of troops on all sides of the war. The commies blamed the West for the extremists getting a nuke and the West blames the commies for it. Nuclear missile are then launched from all the nations that have the ability. Some of the nukes were shot down, but there were just too many. Total Casualties 121,281,275 Nuclear World War 3 has begun. With most of the stockpiled nukes already launched, they didn't see much more use in this war. The war began with all the nations around the world mobilzing their entire militaries. Many nations that frowned on conscripting civilians into the military, have already made admendments to their constitution to allow conscripting civilians. Everyone is preparing for a total war. The Amicus and British Navies launch the first attack on the Soviet Union. A huge naval battle occured in the Baltic Sea near Leningrad. The Russian fleet was completely destroyed, the british fleet survived enough to fight another day, and the Amicus fleet was crippled. British, French, and Amicus troops begin massing on the Amicus-Russian Border. Many rebellions are happening in China. Japan, Korea, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, and many other areas begin fighting for their independence. This gets China out of the war for the most part. A revolution begins in India. The Soviets soon invade the Amicus. The lines are pushed as far back Warsaw. A mass quantitity of troops soon arrive from all around the world. The Soviets are then pushed all the way back into the Soviet Union. This war becomes a stalemate on every single front. India becomes crippled from its revolution and there were massacres all over the nation. China loses all of its territories and soon has to defend itself from allied invasion forces. This war goes on for another 6 years. At the end of the war, the allies end up conquering all of China and the Soviet Union. There were an unimaginable amount of casualties on both sides. New democratic governments are now being created in China and Russia though there is heavy resentment. Nukes are also currently being banned by every nation because of this war. The Amicus however continues research into building successful neuton bombs. Category:Former faction nations